comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Spider-Man. For his successor in 2099, see Miguel O'Hara. For the group that took on his brief alternate identities, see the Slingers. For the third Prodigy, a mutant student at Xavier's institute, see David Alleyne. For the third Ricochet, a Nebulan Autobot Targetmaster partner, see Ricochet (Nebulan). As a result of a bite from a genetically-altered spider, high schooler Peter Parker developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. After Peter's selfishness indirectly resulted in the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter decided to live up to the motto that "With great power there must also come great responsibility," and thus became the superhero known as Spider-Man. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Wall-Crawling' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. **''Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. *'Superhuman Equilibrium''' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Spider Sense' **'Radio Frequency Detection': Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower''' *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Expert Inventor/Engineer' *'Skilled Photographer' *'Master Acrobat' *'Expert Combatant': Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption' *'Ethyl Chloride': Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck': Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters' *'Utility Belt': Upon first entering the superhero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. *'Spider-Tracers': Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. *'Spider-Signal': A powerful light emitted from Spider-Man's utility belt to announce his arrival to criminals. Transportation *'Web-Swinging' Weapons Trivia *Though Spider-Man has claimed to hate Star Wars, he sometimes references it. *Spider-Man is familiar with the Lord of the Rings franchise. *Several times, Spider-Man has been mistaken as a mutant. *Peter has a Twitter and a Facebook account. *Peter is a Libra, making his birthday sometime between September 23 and October 22. *Peter's favorite breakfast is wheat cakes. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Former Neutral Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Daily Bugle members (Earth-7045) Category:New Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Mutates Category:Wall Crawling Category:Wall Scaling Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Spider Sense Category:Danger Intuition Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Camouflage Category:Shape Shifting Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Fangs Category:Fur Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family (Earth-7045) Category:Atheists Category:Midtown High School student body (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Versions of Spider-Man